I thought
by Macecakes99
Summary: what happend after Mako sat Korra down
1. fight

**I thought **

What did Mako tell korra when she returns from Tarrlocks chamber

Makos POV

I carefully placed her down I was so relieved to see her beautiful big blue eyes again. She had many scratches on her that were visible still she was very calm."What were youthinking Korra,going to Tarrlock and start a fight' I sad very forceful but yet calm. "I thought that a life without you wouldn't be a life at all I had to get you,Bolin,and Asami out of prison because you all are so important to me' Korra said slightly chocking up on her tears streaming down her face. "Korra please stop crying I don't like it when you cry we are here nowand you are safe with me'. "Thank you Mako" she said coming up for a hug but cringes in pain and falls back. So I come down to her instead giveng her a very large hug. After a while we came apart. Her eyes were slightly falling shut "Korra did anyone there hurt you in anyway"? "No Mako I am fine" "how did you get out Korra it looked like there were many equalists in the prison we were in so there had to be anywhere you were" "I had help Mako I saw Aang". I saw Tenzins head perk up as she said that. "Korra you made contact with the spirit world what did you see" Tenzin asked curiously "I saw Toph,Sokka,and Aang all in the consul room with this man and it seemed to be that they were having a trial because he could bloodbend at any time and Sokka confirmed him guilty he bloodbent them all even Aang than he tried to but Aang started th come after him he tried to bloodbend him again but Aang than went in to the avatar state and took his bending away". I could see in her eyes that she was terrified during this vision of avatar Aang. "Korra I think Aang was trying to tell you that it is time" "time for what Tenzin" "for you to face Amon" "WHAT" we all said in union. "Are you sure that I am ready I mean I didn't even master airbending yet" "Korra i trust my father and if he says your ready your ready" "I am going tomorrow than if Aang thinks Im ready". I was bend shocked I mean we just got her back now she is leaving again we cant survive without her…..I cant live without her I cant imagine what we would do if we lost her. "Ar e you alright champ you look lost in thought" "of corse Im lost in thought Asami Korra is going to face Amon tomorrow are you even the least bit worried for her" "well of course I am Mako Korra is like my best friend but sometimes I think you worry about her more than me Mako"! All I could do was stare at the ground and wonder if she really ment what she said."Asami you know that I care about you but Korra could get really hurt from this-" "you love her don't you Mako"? I really didn't know what to say to Asami but she knows that it is the truth. "Go after her Mako help her through this she needs you just like I did" " are we still going to be friends Asami" "of corse Mako now go after her ,ow and Mako if you EVER hurt my best friends feelings i WILL whip out the equalists glove". Now all I have to do is tell Korra before she go's to fight Amon. I saw Tenzin in his training robe so I can imagine that Korra is going to be training all night. "Hey Tenzin have you seen Korra anywhere" "why I haven't seen her since last night she was meditating on her vision of Aang she might be with the kids airbending training for tomorrow". I ran to the airbending boards to find korra traveling through the boards when she jumped off the boards she was so happy that she produced a very large gust of air. I ran to her and cupped her cheek and gave her the largest kiss that I could possibly give her when we finally pulled apart she looked….


	2. the talk

**I thought **

What did Mako tell korra when she returns from Tarrlocks chamber

Makos POV

She looked so happy not just because she now has mastered airbending but the fact that I just kissed her. "Did you see it Mako I airbent I finally did it" she said proud of herself. "I saw it Korra I knew you could do it". I leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away. "Did I do something wrong Korra" I asked her.

"No Mako it's just that your with Asami and she is my friend and the face that I'm going to face Amon tomorrow I can't have any distractions at all" she said looking down at the ground "If we started dating you would be an even bigger threat to Amon and if I lost you I don't know what I would do" by now she had tears streaming down her face.

"Korra tomorrow you will beat Amons butt then when you come back everything will be calm and safe then we can talk about us ok" I said with total confidence in her that she's gonna win against Amon. "Ok Mako maybe than we can talk about us but theres still Asami and she is your girlfrien-" "my ex-girlfriend Korra we broke up right before I came down here"

She just stood there and stared at me with her big blue eyes that I love. "I'm a horrible person it's all my falt that you and Asami broke up it would have been better if we never met if we didn't the firferets would have won the championships you and your brother would not be on the top of Amons wanted list and you and Asami would still be together"

"Don't you dare even think that I never wanted to meet you at first I thought you were just one of Bolins crazy fan girls but the first time you played on the fireferets I was amazed that you nocked more people off the edge from zone three than me and Bolin together in zone one than when you helped me find Bolin and fell asleep on my shoulder I was still awake and I let you sleep and when you grabed my arm on the way to the revileusion it felt as if you belonged there I think I'm in love with you"

She just stood there and stared into my golden eyes for what felt like forever."Did you really mean that Mako what you said" she asked me. "Every word of it Korra" Nethire of us really knew what to say until she said five words that I will remember that she said for the rest of my life. "I love you to Mako".

When she said that my heart filled with all of the joy and pleasure in the world. "Just promise me one thing Korra you will come back tomorrow". "I will definitely try Mako I promise you that". "I already know that you will come back tomorrow"

I started to lean in to kiss her and this time she leaned in to finally our lips met together. When we pulled apart we were both smiling. "Wow" we said in union. than behind her back I could see Bolin,Asami, all three of the kids, Tenzin and Pema all were smiling at us. I can't wait for tomorrow to be over…


End file.
